


Beautiful, Wonderful, Perfect, All American

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Football AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, football au, no spoilers but lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Conner Kent, your team just won the Super Bowl. What are you going to do now?” One of them asked as Kon settled his arm around Tim’s shoulder.Tim knew the answer to that question. He and Kon had discussed it in the past, what he would say. He always thought Disney was a cliché, and he wanted to surprise everyone. He’d say he was going to fly to Kansas and help his grandparents with their farm. Everyone would love that he was going to do work on his off time, and that he loved his grandparents.“I think I’m gonna get married.”That was not what Tim thought.





	Beautiful, Wonderful, Perfect, All American

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, last installment in this little AU. I hope you like it!

Tim was near the sidelines when Kon made the final touchdown.

Denver had drafted him, and Tim didn’t know why, but Denver felt right. He had moved with him after college, found himself a job with a pharmaceutical company, trying to develop new medicines to help those with life threatening illnesses.

It was cold sometimes, but it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to.

The house itself wasn’t large, at least not by Tim’s standards. Kon wanted something outside of the city with space, a yard. They wanted to get a dog but Tim told Kon it would have to wait until his season was over so someone would have time to train it.

It was enough for the two of them. The basement had gym equipment for Conner, and there was a home office for Tim. They had enough space to entertain, and Tim was the preferred host for the team parties already. He spent a lot of time drinking wine and laughing with the other wives and girlfriends, but he also liked to sit in Kon’s lap while there was a game on and everyone else was yelling.

It was good for now. Modest enough, and they could call it their own.

Tim still traveled with the team on away games, just like this one. It wasn’t easy for him with his job, but he didn’t have to be in the lab every day. He was able to run numbers and monitor from a remote location. He wouldn’t miss one of Conner’s games for the world.

He loved seeing him play, even if it did scare him sometimes. And he loved everything else about it. He got to be paraded around like a trophy wife sometimes, but the difference was that Kon had no qualms about showing affection like the other players usually did. He’d kiss Tim right in front of the media, he didn’t care.

And Tim was usually in a suit and tie, if not some team gear. 

His good luck charm, Kon always called him.

And Tim sure hoped that was right with how this game had gone.

Kon was leaving the huddle of players now, heading for the sidelines. He lifted Tim up into his arms, his arms right under Tim’s back side so that Tim could lean over and kiss him.

“We did it!” Kon said when Tim pulled back.

“You did it, babe.” Tim mumbled, leaning in for another kiss, feeling confetti falling over him. Kon set him down as reporters started to swarm them.

“Conner Kent, your team just won the Super Bowl. What are you going to do now?” One of them asked as Kon settled his arm around Tim’s shoulder.

Tim knew the answer to that question. He and Kon had discussed it in the past, what he would say. He always thought Disney was a cliché, and he wanted to surprise everyone. He’d say he was going to fly to Kansas and help his grandparents with their farm. Everyone would love that he was going to do work on his off time, and that he loved his grandparents.

“I think I’m gonna get married.”

That was not what Tim thought.

He looked up at Kon and saw him smiling down at him. He saw out of the corner of his eye Kon’s family running towards them. Jon got close first and passed something off to Kon’s free hand.

The taller man held his hand out to Tim, showing a simple gold band in the palm of his hand.

“Oh my God.” Tim breathed, looking between the ring and Conner. He surged up to kiss him, taking his face in both his hands.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Tim shouted, and Kon lifted him up again as everyone clapped for them. Tim leaned down for another kiss, and another. “What would you have done if you lost?”

“Asked you anyways.” Kon shrugged, setting him down again and sliding the ring onto his hand. “Would you have wanted to marry me if I hadn’t just won the Super Bowl?”

“Absolutely.” Tim nodded, let himself be cuddled as cameras flashed.

* * *

 

Tim couldn’t stop looking at his left hand. The two of them host the party afterwards for the team. It’s a little cold, but the house is warm, and they bought a celebratory pool table for the basement.

Tim is working in the kitchen. He’d had the party catered, but he’d still insisted on cutting up vegetables for a tray himself.

Married. They were going to get married.

“Hard at work?”

Tim looked up and saw Kon strolling through, only partially dressed. Tim was wearing his jersey, oversized like he liked it, so Kon would have to wear something else. He had more than one, but that was his winning jersey.

“Just getting everything ready for tonight.” Tim said with a smile as he placed the vegetables on the tray he had on the counter.

“Thanks for doing this, Babe.” Kon said, coming around the island to give Tim a kiss on the cheek. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know.” Tim nodded. “I like doing it. I like being the boyfriend of a football star.”

“Fiancé.” Kon corrected, leaning in to kiss Tim’s neck.

“Fiancé.” Tim nodded, straightening out his left hand so he could see the ring again. It was still so nice and shiny.

“What do you say?” Kon asked, boxing Tim in against the counter as the shorter man turned around. “We’ll go pick out some nice tuxs, say some stuff in front of some people, then we can get drunk, dance, and fly off to some beautiful beach and never leave our hotel room?”

“I’d say that sounds amazing.” Tim said, winding his arms around Kon’s neck, stretching for a full kiss. He pulled back only when he heard the doorbell. “But we have guests, so go put a shirt on.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kon said, giving Tim a kiss on the cheek. He giggled as Kon jogged off to their bedroom while Tim moved to answer the door.

* * *

 

Tim was walking around with a basket on his hip, picking up all of the toys that seemed to litter their house. It wasn’t bursting at the seams anymore, not since they had the addition put on, but it still seemed like it was too small for all of their children’s belongings.

Martha was asleep in her crib, which Tim was thankful for because they had some other football families coming over that night for a dinner party and the last thing he wanted was a cranky baby.

He paused on his way to the dining room, looking out the back door into the yard. The summer was just coming to a close, the weather turning chilly enough for Conner to be in a hoodie and for Jack to be in a sweatshirt.

Krypto was running around barking, but Kon was ignoring him in favor of their little boy.

Tim couldn’t resist.

He set the basket of toys down and grabbed the baby monitor off of the table before slipping out onto the back deck as quietly as possible.

“So when you throw this, you want to throw it straight, and follow through, okay?” Kon asked, stepping into an example throw without letting go of the ball. “Just like that.”

“Okay.” Jack nodded. His hands weren’t big enough yet for a regular ball, but he had one that was his size clasped between both hands.

“Alright, throw it to me, bud.” Kon said, crouching down so Jack wouldn’t have to throw it too high.

They had used a surrogate, the same for both of them, and it was hard to tell who was from what sperm, but that throw had to mean that Jack was Kon’s, no doubt.

It spiraled cleanly to Kon’s hands, who cheered and held his arms out for their son to run into.

He and Kon looked similar enough that on small children, their features would be hard to differentiate, but that was what they wanted. Even the surrogate looked similar to them, black hair and blue eyes. But Tim knew in his heart that Jack was just like his daddy, and he was more than happy with that.

“Nice throw, buddy.” Tim said, stepping off of the deck. Jack brightened at the voice and went running to wrap his arms around Tim’s legs.

“Did you see? Did you see me throw the ball?” He asked, five-year-old energy seeping into his voice. “Dad, did you see?”

“I saw it, buddy. You did a good job.” Tim said, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Can you catch it if Daddy throws it back?” Jack shook his head.

“Sure you can,” Kon said, striding over to give Tim a kiss on the cheek, ignoring their son’s giggling. “Here, watch Dad and me.”

Kon took a few big steps backwards and lined up to throw the ball in Tim’s direction. He was still a bit rusty, but he caught it pretty well, even threw it back in an almost perfect spiral.

“Wow!” Jack said, glancing back and forth between the two. “Me next!”

“Alright, Jackers, try catching this one, okay?” Kon asked, and Jack nodded, moving to stand right in front of his dad.

“Okay!”

Tim beamed with pride when he saw the ball arching towards them, albeit a bit lower than before, and right into Jack’s arms.

“I did it!” He shouted, bouncing in place.

“Now spike it.” Tim said, and Jack glanced back at him with wide eyes before lifting the ball as high as he could and sending it sailing into the grass, letting it bounce away as Kon ran over to scoop him up.

“Nice catch, baby.” Kon said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright boys, half time, okay? We need to get you in a bath.” Tim said, kissing Jack’s temple.

“Can I bring my football?” Jack asked, and Tim chuckled.

“Sure, sweetheart.” He nodded, leaning down to scoop up the ball and hand it to his oldest. The three headed towards the house, Kon whistling for Krypto to follow them inside.

* * *

 

If you had asked him 12 years prior, Tim wouldn’t have thought ‘football mom’ would be his favorite role in life. In fact, 12 years prior he was groaning and complaining to his dad about not wanting to try out for football.

Oh how his life had changed.

He was still on the sidelines, but this time he was holding his husband’s hand as their little boy ran around on the field.

He was only six, but the peewee football was good for him to run off energy.

“Good job, Jack!” Kon shouted as Jack came running down field. Martha was perched in his lap, only a year and a half, but eyes bright and blue under her dark hair as she watched her older brother.

They were all in matching jerseys too. The little broncos made it easy for them to all match.

Of course, the back of their jerseys all said Kent, but that didn’t bother Tim. The kids had Drake-Kent last names, but when it came to sports the Drake name held little value.

It was a bit harder to go to away games now with the kids. Before Jack was in school, it was easier because Tim could just pack up his baby boy and head off with his partner, but then he started preschool and they had Martha, and it wasn’t easy.

It was times like those that he wished they lived closer to their parents, because they’d get to have a fun filled night with their grandbabies and Tim could follow his love.

But he did make sure that they could watch it on television, and they Kon would call once he was back in the hotel room.

The kids weren’t always up to say goodnight, and sometimes getting either of them to sleep alone was a chore, but the calls always took that weight off of Tim’s shoulders.

Just the other night, Jack had screamed until he woke Mary up because he wanted to stay up to talk to Conner, even though it was a school night and past his bed time.  

Tim looked over and saw Martha standing on Kon’s lap, facing him with her little hands on his shoulders. Kon was peppering her face with kisses, smiling at her giggles. He could see Jack out of the corner of his eye, waving to them from the field when he should have been getting into his huddle.

Those little faces made it all worth it, and Kon made him the happiest man in the world.

 


End file.
